disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill the Lizard
Bill the Lizard is a minor character who first appeared in Disney's 1951 animated feature film, Alice in Wonderland. A variant of the character later appeared as one of Professor Ratigan's thugs in Disney's 1986 animated feature film, The Great Mouse Detective. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland Bill is first seen walking with a ladder. He was eventually asked by the Dodo and the White Rabbit to get rid of the monster inside the White Rabbit's house. It was actually Alice who had grown large because of a cookie that she ate, and Bill refuses at first. When Bill is forced down the chimney by the Dodo, the smoke causes Alice to sneeze sending him blasting off into the sky. What became of him afterward is unknown. The Great Mouse Detective Bill appears as one of Professor Ratigan's henchmen. He is first seen with the rest of the thugs and singing about Ratigan in the song "World's Greatest Criminal Mind". He then watches sadly as his friend Bartholomew gets fed to Ratigan's cat Felicia for calling Ratigan a rat. When Basil and his assistant Dr. Dawson show up at Ratigan's lair, Bill along with the other thugs laugh at Basil and tie him and Dawson up. When the thugs tie up the real Mouse Queen and use the robotic queen to fool the crowd, Bill gives notes to Flaversham on what to say into the speaker of the robot mouse. When Basil, Dawson and Olivia show up at the palace, they tie up Bill and the other thugs and the Queen has them arrested. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Other appearances At the beginning of ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, when Eddie Valiant looks outside the window before Dumbo appears, Bill can be spotted helping someone out with a ladder. The AJAX lizard delivery man in the ''Mickey Mouse Works'' cartoon "Mickey's Airplane Kit" resembles Bill. In House of Mouse, Bill can be spotted with the Dodo during the opening theme. Novel Games Row Swap Puzzle on July 13 2018 Gallery Trivia *Bill also appears as one of Professor Ratigan's henchmen in The Great Mouse Detective. He is never called Bill in the movie, but his appearance and clothes (and Cockney accent) are identical to that of Bill in Alice in Wonderland. The only difference in his appearance is that he does not wear his black coat in The Great Mouse Detective, whereas in Alice in Wonderland, he does. *Robert Newton was considered to voice Bill the Lizard but dropped out. *There is a character in the ABC show Once Upon a Time in Wonderland called "Lizard", which is a reference to Bill. es:Bill, la lagartija con escalera Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:The Great Mouse Detective characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Singing characters Category:Lizards Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Quack Pack characters Category:Adults Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Animated characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Neutral characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters